Despair In Waiting
by DracoandGinny
Summary: Ginny has a secret, yet no one would know by looking at her. She knows though, and thats enough to drive her insane.
1. Default Chapter

Her heels clicked as she paced in front of the class. Watching, always watching them. She could not be distracted, and would not. Nothing would distract her from her job. Except for one thing, or person. Eddie. He was a huge distraction, and could set any teacher yelling, but this one more then others. She was more strict the any teacher there was. One little snicker could land you a weeks detention.

Eddie let out a whistle and a few snickers were heard around the room. The teacher brought the yard stick down on Eddie's desk as hard as she could, cracking the yard stick in half. Eddie didn't flinch as most would, he just grinned at her. 

"Eddie, you are very close to being expelled, you do know that, don't?" Ms. Weasley said, glaring at him with so much hate that some wondered if she'd have attacked. Eddie gave a fake astonished look.

"No, I had no idea! I've just lost 100 points for my house in one week, more the anyone has ever lost before!" He looked so comical that several people laughed. Ms. Weasley laughed, but it was one that was scary.

"Actually, three Gryffindors lost 150 points in one night. Your loss is nothing compared to theirs. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you about the history of romance. However, it appears you are already smart enough, since Eddie appears to know everything. We will have a test over it tomorrow. For those of you who want to study, there is a book on it in the library. Homework tonight is a three thousand word essay on the time period when Muggles knew, and were close to wizards and witches. I will expect it on my desk next time I see you. Class dismissed."

Everyone grabbed their things and left, except for Sharon. She had some work to do, and Ginny's class was the quietest class there was to work in. Sharon knew she'd have to ask permission to work in there, but asking how according to Ms. Weasley's mood was essential. So she pondered a moment and then cleared her throat.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could do my homework in here, because there is no place quiet enough. Whenever I try to do my work, Eddie follows me around and makes noises so I can't concentrate, and I really need to get some work done." She pause, letting this soak in, and was about to say something more, but decided to leave it at that. A longer explanation might only anger her more then she already was. 

Ginny sighed and looked at Sharon. She really couldn't say no to a student who wanted quiet so she could study. Still, she'd expected to have some free time to herself. _Oh, well_, she thought, _it wasn't like I had anything planned to do except grade papers. _

"Of course, Sharon. That would be fine. I have to stay here and grade papers anyway," She smiled, and sat down. Shuffling through her papers and trying to find the right ones was a task for anyone. She knew it could take more then her off time, but she couldn't help that. If she tackled it now, there would be less to deal with later. So tackled it she did.

For awhile, all that could be heard was the occasional turning of pages, and the scratching of a quill. Two noises that kept Ginny's mind off of everything else. Diving headfirst into her work kept the rest of the world at bay. She could be alone without having to deal with emotions, which was just how she liked it. Not feeling meant not being able to hurt. All she knew was anger, which she directed towards Eddie because, alas, he was the one who made her angry. The rudest, most disrespectful kid in the school. Oh how he made her mad. But she decided not to think about him at all. 

Sharon turned her page, and wrote something down. She bit her lip, wondering what else to put. She glanced up and saw Ginny working, not a care in the world. She didn't even look like she was thinking about anything. At least, not anything but what to grade the papers in front of her. Sharon wished to be like her, to act like her. To have no emotions at all. She hungered for it, but it would never come. She would never be able to give up her life for the one her teacher had. A perfect life, without a man. Sharon sighed and continued reading, not caring about what the book said. 

"Professor, I was wondering, if it wouldn't be any trouble, could you tell me, how did you become a professor? I mean, I'd love to do what you do , only, I don't know how to do it. Where would I start?" Sharon gave a curious and innocent look. The kind of look any teacher would fall for. 

"Well," Ginny hesitated, thinking for a moment, "You could bring your grades up. You have to have the highest of high scores to be accepted. Right now, concentrate on what you're here to do. And that is to study. I suggest you continue doing so. Otherwise you won't even be able to be a beggar". Ginny looked back down at the papers and continued grading, wondering if she should owl each person their scores or not. That might just be easier for her. In the end, she decided to just pass them back in class, if she'd finished grading them by then.

Sharon finished the last sentence in her paragraph and reread it, crossing out and adding things here and there. She always had to rewrite her homework, that way it was nice and neat. Otherwise, she'd turn in a scribbled up mess that no teacher would ever want to read. That would mean no grade, and that would mean detention for an incomplete assignment. Which was only the worst thing that could possibly happen to anyone. Even good old Eddie.

Sharon gathered up her things, deciding it was best to leave and finish the rest later in the common room, or the library. She didn't want to get Ms. Weasley angry at her. That could mean a weeks detention, and Sharon could not do that. Not with all the homework she had. She marked the page in the book, a slid it into her bag. She then got up and left, carefully shutting the door so that it made no noise that would disturb Ms. Weasley.

As the door shut, Ginny looked up and sighed. She'd been too hard on Sharon, that was true, but if she wasn't, Sharon wouldn't make it to graduate from Hogwarts. She'd be so caught up with other things that she'd forget all about her homework. Ginny was the only person that could make sure it wouldn't happen. Well, at least Ginny thought so. And no one could tell her otherwise. 

AN: Ok, it is kinda weird, but this is the basis for the WHOLE fic, and I MEAN the WHOLE fic. So, just

Review and tell me what you think. There will be more action in the next chapter.


	2. Crying in his arms

Ginny sat on her bed in her office, starring at a picture on her nightstand. It was of him and her, and they were smiling and laughing. They were waving like mad, and occasionally blowing kisses to her. Ginny sighed and let out a groan. She loved that picture so much, and yet at the same time, she hated it beyond reason. It just wasn't fair.

She turned over in her bed, not wanting to stare at his face and see the happiness in his eyes. She had to keep reminding herself that they were over. The decision had been made long ago, and it would stay that way.

Ginny felt the tears find their way down her face. Without looking into a mirror she knew how she looked. Her face as pale as death with tears flowing down them. Her hair tossed over her shoulder, spilling onto the pillow. Her legs pulled up to her so she was in a ball. And she cried harder thinking about this. Thinking about how she once wouldn't have cried, but fell asleep smiling.

"It was supposed to be me! Not her! Me!" She screamed pounding her fists into her pillow. Her sobs ringing through the room. For the first time, she cried like she hadn't cried before. She let the emotions of it take over her. She let herself cry like she had lost everything. She didn't try to stop the tears from coming. She let them come. She screamed as she cried. Screamed from anger of what he had done, from sadness that it was over, and fear that he may hate her.

When she could no longer cry she sat up and sniffed. She knew there was no way she could get to sleep without some sort of potion. She sighed, knowing she'd have to go to Snape to get it. She got off her bed, not looking at the white, wet from her tears. She pretended not to notice the many pictures of them lying scattered about on her desk. She would deal with them later. Right then, she wanted to get her cloak, and go get the sleeping potion.

She picked her black cloak up off her desk chair and put it on. She hugged it about her tightly. Before she left the room she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were swollen and red from the crying. Her cheeks were blotched with red and her nose was like Rudolph's. Not very attractive, but Ginny knew Severus wouldn't question her about it.

She made her way out of her office and down to the dungeons. Every now and then she would stop and look at something that would remind her of him. When she came to the Great Hall she felt so horrible that she thought she should get a pepperup potion as well. She turned into the dungeons and slowly went to his office.

She stood outside the door, not knowing what to do. She was scared, though she had no clue why. In her mind, she was just a schoolgirl going to the professor. She sighed, abandoning all thoughts that she could and knocked softly. For a moment she wondered what to do. She knocked again, this time a little louder.

The door was slowly opened and she saw Snape standing there starring at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She suddenly forgot everything.

"Severus, I was wondering if I could borrow a sleeping potion. I'm too awake to get to sleep right now." Ginny found herself whisked inside his office as he rummaged through his closet, looking for the exact potion that would get her to sleep the fastest. As she stood there she was able to look around. When her eyes landed on a picture of her, she froze. She walked closer to look at it.

It was her and him(not snape, but the unnamable him). For a moment she wondered how he had gotten it. She then remembered that he had been head of his house and very close to him. As she looked at it, memories came flooding back.

Flashback

Draco was standing there with HER. His new girlfriend, and Ginny was watching out of the shadows as he held her had and gazed into her eyes. She watched as they kissed, and she vowed to get revenge.

"I love you Draco", his girlfriend said, and Ginny glared at her from her unseen spot.

Draco smiled, staring into his girlfriend's eyes adoringly. Ginny remembered him staring into her eyes like that not long ago. His grey eyes were beautiful, holding such warmth. Draco brushed some hair out of his girlfriend's face and smile wider.

"I love you too, Pansy"

The next thing Ginny knew, she was on her knees crying in Snape's office. He held her, rocking her like a small child as she repeated over and over, "It was supposed to be me! He loved me! It was supposed to be me!" He held her, hating Draco for hurting her the way he had. No one deserved that.

They stayed like that for a long time, Snape akwardly patting her back andher sobbing into his arms. And she was glad, when sleep came at last.


End file.
